Moving Forward
by Catiedidit
Summary: Bella has loved him for a long time, when things change and she leaves for college, surprised to find him there, how will she move forward? AH/AU FGB Eclipse piece


**_This is my other FGB Eclipse piece. I hope you enjoy my foray into Edward/Bella. This was really fun to write. Thank you so much to CherieBlossum for donating to this awesome cause in order to receive this piece. Also a big thanks to Kitty-Cullen for betaing this for me. You rock honey! _**

I wanted to be in his arms. I wanted so desperately for him to love me. I pined away every day hoping to glean even a little attention from him. Today was no different. As I walked to school, I allowed my mind to wander to thoughts of him, and what it would be like to kiss him. To have him hold me in his arms. To make love to him in the fields behind our homes.

I was snapped from my daydreams when a car passed me on the road, laying on the horn; I hadn't realized I had somewhat drifted into the street. I immediately went back to the side of the road. I pushed all thoughts of the green-eyed god from my thoughts, and made my way to the school building.

I say Hello to my friends and continued on to my locker, my arms feeling like they are about to break off,; I had to take nearly all of my books home last night for homework. Usually that doesn't happen, but man, on the occasion it does, I'm definitely getting a workout. I dump my books into my locker, and decide to head to class and get situated.

This class is my worst nightmare. He is in this one, and one other; but in this one, we have to work together. He's my lab partner. I know he hates working with me, he's told me. I always feel so awkward with him. It's not like he's stupid, so I don't feel like I am doing all the work. I guess I should be happy Mike isn't my partner anymore, he never did anything. At least today we were watching a movie. I wouldn't have to risk angering him, or embarrassing myself today.

I removed my ponytail; I needed the curtain of hair between us. I didn't want to see his face today. I was already having a bad morning, and I didn't need him adding to it with his hate filled stares and complete rejection. It's not like he didn't know I liked him. Jessica Stanley made sure he knew all about that. That's what I get for telling her anything, I should have known better. She has made sure to make my life hell ever since she found out I had a crush on him last year.

This was my last year here. Thank heavens. Senior year. I have worked so hard. I will be valedictorian, so, at least my high school years were not a complete waste. Just two more months, and I would be free of all things Forks related, and on my way to sunny California. Berkeley, here I come.

I settled into my seat, reading my copy of The Catcher in the Rye, waiting for class. I heard him before I saw him. It was like my whole body reacted and knew his presence. I willed myself to keep my head down. I just kept on re-reading the same page over and over again, afraid that I would look at him if I took my eyes off the page even for a second. I heard him clear his throat. I stayed still. I wanted so bad to look up at him to ensure that he was okay.

"Bella." His soft voice startled me. I took a deep breath and looked up at him, moving my hair off my shoulder.

"Yes Edward?" I said quietly, not wanting to draw anyone's attention.

"I'm sorry. My mother told me this morning." I nodded, and forced myself not to cry, and looked down at my book again, but flipping the page first. I had cried enough over the last two days, I sure in the heck was not about to do it at school. I returned to my reading, waiting on the teacher. I heard Edward take his seat and sigh loudly. I glanced at him from behind the curtain of my hair. I felt a lone tear trickle down my cheek. I was quick to wipe it away, but not quick enough.

"Still crying over love lost?" Jessica's grating voice cooed over me. I clenched my teeth to hold back the snaky remark I wanted to make, but before I had a choice, Edward spoke up.

"Jessica, leave her the fuck alone." I looked up at him, completely bewildered by him standing up for me. I looked between him and Jessica. I can't believe he just told his girlfriend to leave me alone. I was stunned stupid.

"What the fuck Edward? Now suddenly you give a shit about this nobody? Do you fucking like her or something?" She said to him, while glaring at me. I shrunk into my seat. I didn't want to be the object of her ire. I had been there before, and it was not fun.

"Jessie, baby, you know you are the only girl for me." He moved around me to wrap her in his arms. "I only told you to leave her alone because her family got some horrible news on Friday, and I don't think it would be right to exploit that. OK baby?" I heard him finish with a kiss. He was smoothing things over, and explaining his behavior like it was no big deal. But, it was a big deal to me. I felt a few more tears trickle down my face unwillingly.

I went back to reading, hoping that she would leave it be. I could hear her and Edward whispering, but not make out the words. I was sure they were declarations of love, and promises of things to come later.

"Bella," Jessica said softly. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have acted that way, and I am so sorry about your father." She sounded so sincere, I nodded my head, just like I had done with Edward. Dang it! I did not want to cry at school. Several more tears ran down my face, and I wiped them away quickly, forcing myself to not cry any longer.

I was sure now that Jessica knew, the whole school would know by the end of the day. The very thing I didn't want to happen was going to happen. Why couldn't he go on ignoring me today, just like everyone else. The teacher came in and immediately started the movie. I zoned out. By lunch I was sure I would be accosted by most of the school, but thankfully none of them came to me. I was even more surprised when at the end of my day no one had said anything. I was gathering things at my locker at the end of the day when I felt Edward walk up to me; I turned to face him.

"Would you like a ride home? It's raining." I nodded softly, finished arranging my things, and then made my way to the parking lot following just behind Edward. Jessica met him at the door and smiled softly at me. I can't say I like this new side of Jessica, but it was better then when she was acting like a bitch. Usually if it's raining when school lets out, I wait until it stops or call my dad and ask him to pick me up on his way home. So this would be a change.

I followed quickly behind Edward and Jessica, climbing into the backseat. I thanked Edward for the ride. It was not far to my house, less then two minutes, but I was silent the whole way there. He pulled into my drive when Jessica turned around.

"I won't tell anyone Bella. Edward told me this was a family matter, and that you all were keeping it quiet for now. But, truly Bella, if you need anything, please let one of us know." She smiled sadly at me, her pity oozing from every one of her pores. I thanked them both and jogged up to my house.

This day had been surreal; I figured that Esme would tell Edward, but I didn't want his pity, or Jessica's for that matter. But it appeared I didn't have a choice. I set my things down and headed to the kitchen to find my mother crying into her coffee cup. I kneeled next to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. I wanted to whisper reassuring words to her, but knew it wouldn't change anything. My father was going to die. And there was nothing we could do to stop it. Death by brain tumor. That was his fate.

The month went by quickly; between school and helping take care of my father, I was always busy. My father kept on me to keep up my studies, but some days I found it hard to focus. Of course by now, everyone knew. My dad had to give up his position as the Chief of Police. Teachers were more lenient with me, and people came by constantly, bringing food and offering what ever help they could. It sometimes felt like he was already gone the way people were acting, but I guess that was what was really happening. He would soon be gone.

I was holding out for my dad to make it to see me graduate; I think he was waiting on it too. So, when the day came, I held my head up high, gave the best damn speech I could, cried in front of my friends and classmates and their families, and went home. I didn't need to go to any parties. I knew my father's time was coming to a close, and I wanted to be there. We drove home after the ceremony and there was a brand new truck with a bow on top of it in our driveway. My parents were gleaning with happiness.

"What is that?" I asked my voice high with excitement and emotion.

"That is your graduation present. Congratulations baby." My mother told me as I got out of the car to look it over. Then I went and helped my dad out of the car and hugged him fiercely.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I was so excited and sad at the same time. I knew where the money came from for this, my dad's pension. I had been working until my dad got sick, but had to quit so I could help at home. I made my dad's favorite dinner that night, lasagna. He ate two bites and then retreated to bed. He died that night.

The funeral was rather large. Our entire city came to pay their respects. My father received a full on service funeral. I didn't cry, I was cried out. Angela and my cousin Cherie sat with me the entire time. We went to the Police Hall for dinner after the internment. I thanked people, accepted their condolences, and mingled appropriately. My mother was a wreck.

The days of Summer were stretching out before me. I was to leave for Berkeley in one month. I thought long and hard about not going, but my mother told me that my father would kill me if I didn't go. I slowly packed my belongings. My mother was selling our ranch, she said it was to much for her to keep. I helped her look for a new house; she found a small one on the other side of town. As we moved her belongings, we packed mine into my truck. We had donated most of Charlie's belongings to the Salvation Army. Mom kept his dress uniform and a couple shirts. I took one of his favorite flannels and his favorite travel coffee mug. It was my way of keeping him with me always.

I kissed my mother goodbye and drove away. I knew I would see her for holiday's, but this was hard. I shed several tears before I found the will to drive away. I was taking two days to drive. I planned to stop in Roseburg, Oregon. I drove, stopping as little as possible before reaching my stop for the night. I crashed to sleep in my hotel room and woke up early the next day. I wanted to get there early enough to unload my truck.

My drive was easy enough, it was such beautiful scenery. I arrived just after dinner time. I checked in and got the keys to my dorm; I was going to have a quad. There would be two bedrooms with a shared bathroom and living space. I brought a futon. Another girl was bringing a microwave, another a TV, and the other was bringing a coffee table and TV stand. It worked out to be fairly even. My roommates were to be Rosalie Hale, Charlotte Davis, and Alice Brandon. We had spoken all summer long, getting to know one another. They seemed like decent girls that I could get along with. I knew I was going to be the first to arrive, with Rose and Alice coming together tomorrow. They were friends from home, going off to college together. They were from a small town in Indiana, and Charlotte was from here in California. All four of us were top of class. At least I knew they would care about school work.

I started unloading my boxes, carrying each up, I figured at some point I would meet a couple co-eds that would be willing to help me carry the futon up. As I was exiting the building, I got a tingling sensation. Just like I would get when Edward was near. I looked up to see green eyes staring back at me.

"Bella?" Edward said surprised.

"Oh my god, Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked, stunned by his presence.

"I'm going to school here, what are you doing here?" He said, almost with a hint of distaste, like he thought I was following him.

"I'm going to school here, I was accepted last Fall." I said back just as haughtily. I can't believe neither my mother nor Esme told either of us this. We stared each other down for a moment before I broke the silence. "So, um… Would you mind helping me? I have this futon I need to get up stairs." He looked at me a moment longer before nodding. I walked to my truck, pulling the tail-gate back down.

"Wow, when did you get this?"

"On graduation day." I said, looking at my feet; I knew Edward would understand what that would mean. The day my father died. He nodded, then started pulling it out. I hopped into the truck to help. We had it upstairs and tucked into a corner of the room in no time.

He told me he was directly below me, on the second level, and asked if I'd be willing to help him carry in a TV. I acquiesced, it was only fair. His roommates were already there, he could have easily gotten help; not that he really needed it. It was fairly light, and I am sure he could have handled it on his own. He introduced me to his roommates, who razzed him about needing help.

"He helped me with my futon, it was only fair." I said softly.

"Edward, you made that girl help you carry up her futon, what the fuck dude?" the big guy looked at him like he had lost his mind. "I'm Emmett McCarty by the way. That fucker is Peter Whitlock, his twin Jasper Whitlock, and I guess you have met Eddie boy." He said with a light chuckle. I immediately liked him. I shook all of their hands and told them I was right above, and my roommates weren't due in till tomorrow. I'd introduce them later. They harassed Edward a bit more while I laughed lightly. It was nice to see him on the receiving end of teasing for once. The question finally came up.

"So, you two know each other?" Jasper asked.

"We grew up in the same town, our mom's are best friends." Edward said. He never said we were friends, because we weren't.

"Yeah, so thanks for the help Edward. Night ya'll," I said and waved goodbye. I headed back up to my room. _So far, so good , _I thought. Even with Edward right below me, I had already met three decent people. I was unpacking my books into my shelf when there was a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone, I walked to the door, looking through the peephole. I couldn't see who it was, their tall large frame blocking my view.

"Who is it?" I called out, wary of opening the door.

"It's Emmett and Jasper." I heard Emmett's booming voice. I smiled and opened the door.

"Hey guys, everything OK?" As I stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, we were just ordering a pizza, and thought we'd see if you had eaten yet." Jasper asked.

"I hadn't, but thanks for the invite. I was just going to grab something in a few when I finished unpacking." I smiled softly at them.

"Oh come on Bells, come join us fuckers for pizza, we promise not to embarrass you-well too bad anyway." Emmett smirked. I had a feeling this wasn't going to be an argument I wasn't going to win.

"If I still say no, are you gonna drag me kicking and screaming?" I asked with a grin on my face.

"Not kicking and screaming, but I will throw you over my shoulder. Does that mean you acquiesce?" He smirked, he knew he had me.

"OK, I'm a sucker for pizza; it better be good, or you fuckers are in trouble." I reached behind me and grab my keys off the small table placed inside the door. "Let's go!" Emmett still picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to fight. "Jasper, are you just going to let him man-handle me like this?" I yelped when Emmett's hand connected with my butt. Oh for the love of god! I gave up fighting and accepted my fate. We reached their doorway, Jasper busting it open with Peter and Edward looking on shocked as I just let Emmett carry me in the door over his shoulder.

"We got company, put your fuckin pants on asshole!" I heard Jasper yell. I sat up, trying to turn around and see who they were talking about; as I turned I got a glimpse of a boxer clad Peter running into his room. I made a loud cat-call at him. Emmett dropped me to the floor.

"I like you Bella." Jasper dead-panned. I turned to look at him.

"Well I don't like you, you let Emmett toss my ass around like a rag doll! And didn't even try to help me out. I will likely have an Emmett sized handprint on my ass now, so thank you very much." He just laughed. Yeah, I liked him too. I smiled as I cracked up to. The pizza arrived and we sat around eating and teasing, Edward barely said a word. Going to his room after finishing eating. Emmett broke out the Xbox, and I knew it was time for me to go. It was nearly ten o'clock when I said goodnight. Jasper walked me to my room, citing that a lady should never walk alone.

"Umm, so can I ask you a question Bella?" He asked softly.

"Sure, Jasper, what's up?"

"What's up with you and Edward? He didn't seem too happy to have you down there?"

"Well, when he said we knew each other, he was being honest. We weren't friends, ever. He doesn't really like me." I shook my head; I knew exactly why he avoided me, but I wasn't about to tell Jasper this.

"Well, so, if I ask you out for coffee or dinner, you would say?" He asked with a shy smile.

"I would say yes, I'd like that, a lot."

"Tomorrow? Maybe just coffee? So we can get to know each other better?"

"Sure, I'd like that a lot." He bid me goodnight and practically skipped away. I suppressed a giggle watching him go. Wow, first day here, and I already have a date. How come this shit never happened in Forks? I sighed, and walked into my room, and to my bed. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke to some noise in my room, startling me awake. I got up, and walked into the main area, seeing a very tall beautiful blonde and a short brunette. The brunette saw me first.

"Oh, you must be Bella?" She said with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store. "I'm Alice, and this is Rose. Sorry if we woke you, we really were trying to be quiet, we know it's early."

"No, no, that's quite alright." I shook both of their hands, and told them let me clean up, and I would be happy to help. I quickly dressed, brushed my hair and teeth and made my way out of the bathroom to start helping. When it got to the heavy stuff, I told them I knew just the guys to help. They were both impressed with my abilities to make acquaintance with a few guys already, I told them I'd tell them later about it. As we walked downstairs, I veered off to go see if the muscle was awake.

I knocked and after a couple minutes a very tired looking Jasper opened the door.

"Usually when a guy asks a girl to go out, he picks her up." His face was alight with a wide grin.

I smile shyly. "Umm… actually, I was hoping to borrow some muscle. My roommates showed up, and there is heavy lifting to be had, but if your all still sleeping, I think us three girls could manage. Thanks though." I turned to walk away.

"Now you wait just a minute there darlin'. I'd be glad to help. Give me five?" He said with a very thick Texan accent; I am pretty sure I melted at the sound.

"What are you volunteering for Jazz?" I heard another thick drawl come from behind him. Peter.

"We are gonna go help Bella and her new roommates move some shit, so put some pants on fuckrag." He looked back to me. "Meet you outside in five." He smiled at me, then shut the door to get dressed. I headed down the last flight of stairs to see the girls standing near Rose's truck. I just realized we had the same exact truck, but mine was black, and hers' was blood red. She was shocked. I pointed it out. We talked shop for a minute before Emmett, Peter and Jasper walked out. I tried to keep my face from falling at the lack of Edward, but when I saw Jasper, my face lit right up. I made introductions, and Rose and Emmett seemed quite taken with each other, it also appeared that Alice was interested in Jasper.

We unloaded the truck easily, getting the guys to help us rearrange. We then suggested to go out to breakfast. Emmett said he was going to see if Edward wanted to join us, but that he doubted it. Saying, it was just his luck to get a stick in the mud for a roommate. I frowned, I knew Edward wasn't a stick in the mud, just didn't want to be around me. Jasper caught my frown.

"Really?" He asked, almost like he was reading my emotions. I just nodded. Thankfully Edward did decline, because then I would have had to make an excuse to decline. Just as we were all loading into Rose's truck and Emmett jeep, I saw who I knew was going to be Charlotte pull up. I told Rose to hold up a minute.

I hoped out of the truck and made my way to her quickly. We greeted one another; out of the three, I had felt especially close to Charlotte. We have been through similar things; she lost her mother a year ago. I told her our plans, and then said we could unpack her when we got back. She agreed and hopped into Rose's truck, I made introductions to the girls, then the guys when we got to the littler diner. I noticed Jasper and Alice seemed to be getting along quite well, as well as Peter and Charlotte. I guess Peter and Jasper had lost their parents when they were young, and grew up living with their Uncle.

I began to feel like a seventh wheel. I know Jasper and I had made plans for coffee, but I guess that's not a real date, so I tried to not let it get me down. They seemed to be getting on quite well. Jasper looked over to me, again like he sensed my emotions. I smiled softly at him, nodding my head. He was asking to be let out of our coffee, and I was okay with it. This should be an interesting year.

We went home and unpacked Charlotte quickly, all of the guys helping. Us girls decided to hang in the room that night, just to get to know each other and whatnot. I had a feeling that I would either be seeing less of the girls or a whole lot more of the guys.

Classes began; it was hard going at first, trying to get into the groove of things. But eventually I caught on. I was studying for an upcoming test when I had just had enough. Alice being the social butterfly she was, had met nearly everyone in our Dorm. I suggested we all go to a party, and they told me the guys were having one. I hadn't really hung out with the guys much, they seemed to busy with school and their prospective partners. Us girls had decided on that first night, that Sunday was girls night, not to be forsaken no matter what. We would always spend Sunday evening together. So I still saw them regularly. Jasper and Alice had been out several times already, and I was so happy they had found each other.

We went to the party and started drinking. I was heavily intoxicated, and barely remembered anything; that was until I woke up in Edward's bed naked. With him naked beside me. My eyes went wide as I surveyed the scene. Emmett was nowhere to be found, Thank fuck. I quietly and gently got out of his bed, finding and replacing my clothes. I prayed to god that no one was awake when I walked through their living room. I was more then ecstatic to find my prayers answered.

_I slept with Edward Cullen. _

I walked into my dorm room, only to not be as lucky as when I left the boys rooms. Charlotte and Peter were sitting on the futon talking. They both looked up at me, Smiles on their faces.

"Good night?" Charlotte asked, only with a hint of amusement.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." I said quickly and shamefully, I ran into my room, grabbed a towel and clean clothes and got in the shower. I scrubbed my body harder then I have ever had before. I cried into the water as it ran down my face. I remembered everything. The way we argued in front of everyone, him kissing me to shut me up, his touch, his lips, the feeling of his mouth on mine. The way he ignited long since forgotten passion as he brought me to orgasm repeatedly. His glorious body hovering over me, me rocking into him, wrapped tightly around him. His whispered words of pleasure. My moans, his groans. Everything. I cried for sometime, until Charlotte came to check on me.

"Everything alright Darlin'?" She asked as she peeked her head in the door.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I'm hogging the shower, just hung-over I guess." I finished as fast as I could, then got out and finished getting ready. I stepped out of the shower with a determination like I never felt. I would go back to ignoring his existence, I knew he would do the same. It was just a lay. I knew he would never return my feelings.

I was right. Edward ignored me, and I ignored him. Months passed, and soon Christmas was here. We were both going home. I finally relented, and asked Edward if he wanted to drive together. It seemed pointless to drive separately. We decided to take his car, and make the trip in one day, us sharing the driving. I didn't really need a car in Forks, I could use my mom's if I really needed one.

We loaded up his trunk, stopped for gas and snacks, and hit the road at 4am. He turned his I-pod on in the car, and I read my book as he drove. When I heard Eva Cassidy's Fields of Gold come over the speakers, I couldn't help but lay my book aside, and sing along. I wasn't singing very loudly. But this song brought back so many memories of all of my thoughts of Edward. Him and I in the field behind my Father's ranch. Riding out on horses until we were secluded enough to get down, and devour each other with supreme passion.

"When we walked in fields of gold. When we walked in fields of gold."

As I sang the last of the song, Edward, reached over to the dial and turned the music off.

"You have an absolutely beautiful voice Bella. Even more so then Eva Cassidy herself. I'm sorry I never knew that about you before now." He kept his eyes on the road. I blushed only slightly at his compliment.

"Thank you Edward. I'm sorry if I disturbed your listening. I have loved that song for some time, and just can't seem to help myself. It reminds me of the Ranch."

"I imagine so. Did you know my father bought your family's ranch?" I was shell-shocked. I had no idea. I shook my head, at a complete loss for words. I knew whoever had bought it agreed to allow us to keep our horses on the property, as long as we paid to have them maintained, or did it ourselves. "Yeah. He knew how much it meant to you and your parents, and didn't want it to end up in the hands of some developer. With our properties being adjacent, he thought it was a great investment."

"My mother never told me. She doesn't like to talk about things like that. We usually only discuss school and her work. Safe subjects I guess you could say. She had only told me about the horses, because I told her I refused to sell my horse. I would do anything to keep Babe." I smiled softly at my admission. That was probably the most I had ever said to Edward at one time. He had a wistful smile on his face.

"I don't blame you, I'd do anything to keep Muskrat." A wistful silence enveloped over us for a moment before we continued talking. We talked about missing home, our horses, our family, and even some of our friends.

He told me that he and Jessica broke up, her stating she wanted independence before going off to college and that long distance things never lasted. He admitted to knowing that she had been with Mike Newton behind his back. We got to know one another. We laughed and shared stories. For growing up next door to each other, you'd think we knew all of those things, but our lives were so different. When we stopped for lunch, he let me pick. And he picked up the tab. It was my turn to drive. We talked more and more. When he asked about my favorite song, I told him it was that Eva Cassidy, he played it again. I sang along of course, and he just listened intently, watching me get lost in the music. I smiled and blushed when I realized he was staring at me.

We talked for the rest of our trip. When we entered Forks, Edward asked if I wanted to go ride with him the next day; we agreed to meet at 11am at the stables. He dropped me off, and with a wave he was on his way home. I turned and headed into my mother's home. She made dinner and we chatted casually, she told me she had only sparsely decorated my room, not knowing what I would want. I told her of my plans with Edward, and she seemed excited yet worried over the fact.

The next morning I woke a little later then I intended. I prepared a picnic, packing it away in a rucksack that I can easily tie to Babe. I didn't know how long we would be there, but I wanted to be prepared. My mother drove me over, saying she wanted to visit with Esme anyway. We arrived, and Esme said that Edward had just headed towards the stables. I excused myself, went to the car to get my picnic basket, and started walking towards the barn.

I was greeted with a bright smile, then a slight frown. "It seems we both had the same idea." He said softly, lifting up a picnic basket. I giggled.

"Great minds think alike Edward." He joined in on my laugh.

"That's okay, now we have more options." He helped me saddle my horse and climb up; he was a perfect gentleman. I had never seen this side of him before.

"Thank you." I said as he mounted his own stallion. "Your horse is beautiful Edward, I can't believe I never saw him before now. "

"Thanks. We've had him since he was born. Lady is his mother. My mother's horse. She always said it was a link they had. Her and my father's horse only ever produced one mare, and that was Muskrat. And that he was born to be mine." He smiled an easy grin.

We began our ride at an easy pace, just re-acclimating ourselves. The air was quite chilly, and I was thankful I had packed an extra sweater. I asked Edward to pause so I could retrieve it. Instead of letting me get down and get it, he did it for me. Handing it to me with a very cheesy grin on his face. I put the sweater on, and he asked if I minded going at a faster pace. We began to trot, and soon broke into a full out run, no destination in mind. We were both just enjoying the bite of wind in our face and the familiar ride of our horses. Edward came to a stop, and I followed suit.

He told me about someplace he'd found, and wanted to take me there. We trotted side by side, talking easily as we rode to his destination. We went through some rough brush before coming into an absolutely beautiful meadow. The fall colors on the trees, the last few flowers dotted along the grass. It was breathtaking. So I told him so. He said he found it one day hiking, and then came back whenever he needed to get away. We decided to have our lunch. He laid out the blanket he brought, and we both began unpacking our bearings.

"Now Edward, did you make all of this, or did your mother?" I asked teasingly.

"Oh Bella… You silly girl. I made this all of course." He said back, the amusement evident, until suddenly a frown over took him. He seemed contemplative. Then took a deep breath. "Why did you pretend it didn't happen Bella?" I had a feeling this topic would come up, but I didn't want to discuss this, I didn't want to ruin this perfect streak we had going.

"Because you did." I answered plainly.

"Only because Peter told me you said you remembered nothing about the night before!" He nearly yelled at me.

"I didn't want to discuss it with Peter! You know he would have made some dumbass remark, and embarrassed the holy hell out of me!" I retorted. He looked down at his hands, nodding, knowing I was right.

"I'm sorry." He stated simply. I was struck by his words; he was sorry he slept with me, even after the last two days. My breathe came in shallow pants, my heart rate increased. I felt my heart warring with my body. I wanted to cry. How could I have been so stupid? I shook my head trying to get control. I should have realized there would never be anything more to Edward then friendship, that he couldn't possibly feel for me what I felt for him. "No, you misunderstood me Bella. I'm not sorry it happened. It was the most amazing experience of my life! I am sorry for the way I acted afterwards. I should have been man enough to come to you. I should have been man enough to admit then what I knew a long time ago. I should have admitted it then."

My body was frozen. My mouth and brain frozen. I couldn't answer him, only stare blankly. Finally, my brain engaged. "What? What are you saying Edward?" He didn't answer me with words. Only leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to mine. At first I was shocked with his directness, but then, I allowed my lips to meld to his. We began a slow sensuous kiss. Which quickly turned into passion, moving aside for need. Our tongues meeting and colliding, dancing to the beat of our hearts. He pulled my body closer to his.

Our bodies touching, his hands on my face, one of mine on his neck, the other in his hair. Soon, we were engaged in a full on battle for dominance. I relented to him. Giving and taking all I could. Our bodies pressing closer now. He pulled me into his lap, before breaking away.

"I have been in-love with you for a very long time Bella." I slapped him, and he knew he deserved it. He kissed me with a new passion, laying me down across the blanket, hovering over me, kissing my mouth, jaw and neck. "Tell me I still have a chance Bella, tell me, please. Or I will leave now, and let you be forever." I pressed my mouth to his before pulling back.

"I love you Edward Anthony Cullen, I have since the ninth grade." We kissed.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan. With every breathe I take, love. You are my heart, my soul my everything. You are my life now." He kissed me, and touched me, igniting a burning flame into a raging inferno. We made love there in his meadow. On his mother's picnic blanket.

We shed each other of our clothes, taking our time, exploring, loving. We made love over and over again until the sun was setting and the wind picked up. We dressed each, other kissing languidly. Again he helped me mount my horse before mounting his own. We raced back to the barn; he let me win, like the gentleman he is.

Our vacation went much to quickly, and we were both sad to leave our families, but our mother's were extremely excited about our budding relationship. We prepared to leave for Berkeley. I was wondering what would happen when we got back, if the spell of vacation would be gone, or if he meant what he said. Our drive back was perfect. Only this time, we took our time. We stopped places we wanted to see, and even spent the night in a hotel, going at it all night long. We arrived back to the dorms and as we unloaded our bags from the trunks, he grabbed my hand, kissing the back of it, we walked hand-in-hand to my door. I knew we would be okay.

The rest of the year passed quickly, Edward and I still going strong. We were heading back to Forks for the Summer. All eight of us had decided to look for a house and live together when we got back. We found a wonderful place. We would all live together in a few months. As we entered Forks, we smiled at each other. This would be the best Summer ever.

_Thanks so much for reading! And please leave me some review love, it means the world to me. _


End file.
